


A secret under the stars

by pimatae



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, god i hope this isn't as awful as i think it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimatae/pseuds/pimatae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘’Well you just gave me a great idea’’ Ryan hummed amused ‘’I didn’t you could give such straight forward ideas like that. Who would have thought little Gavin here would be a closet pervert?’’</p>
            </blockquote>





	A secret under the stars

The sun was starting to hide behind the clouds, the mixing of orange and yellow soon turning purple until the dark sky made its appearance quickly. Geoff sighed, eyeing the sky with narrowed eyes. It seems that they will have to wait until morning to start the new competition. The voices of the others around the camp and field were loud in the silence of the night, filling it with joy and energy.

This new game had Geoff kind of excited. He specially prepared to enjoy seeing the little fuckers grow frustrated and annoyed. A small chuckle left his lips and walked towards the camp, catching Michael starting to light up some torches with Gavin annoyingly ‘wanting’ to help –Gavin plus fire was never a good combination so all of them make the pact of not letting the little shit near anything corrosive/inflammable again-.

‘’Gavin, fuck off!’’ Michael roared, close to stab the blonde with the tip of the torch. God he really wanted to. When Gavin wanted to be a fucking bother he could be.

‘’Come oooooon Micoo!’’ The whine that left Gavin’s lips pierced everyone’s ears. Jack sighed, eyeing the place and finally getting some sense between the disaster between Michael and Gavin, now even Ray joining them, annoying more than actually helping.

‘’Are we going to wait until its daytime, right?’’

‘’Yeah’’ Geoff grunted, setting up one of the make-shift tents. They were nothing more than little things with some wool and blankets inside. Thin walls of wood and a small low ceiling, no door, letting the nice cold night air reach them. He wasn’t patient enough to make actual tents or a refuge. They all had slept in worse anyways.

‘’It’s the wisest thing. The monsters around could get into our way while we are playing’’ Ryan said after checking that none of his things had been damaged with the Lad’s attacks earlier.

A few grunts and nods were heard and everyone tired after the long walk to the place started to go to their set-ups ‘beds’. Ryan walked to his place, near a huge rock wall and facing the forest, not noticing a small creature coming up behind him while he was taking off his shoes and his weapons.

Jack turned his head the moment he heard the well known ‘hiss’ of-

‘’Ryan! Creeper behind you!’’ He screamed and Ryan turned around, facing the green pissed-off creature and before the explosion could actually hit him, he moved back, the explosion only dragging him a few feet away from-

‘’Oh fuck me’’ He growled at his now destroyed place ‘’Where am I going to sleep now!?’’

Geoff was too occupied laughing his ass off, Ray acting like nothing happened, Michael already in his bed acting like he was asleep, Jack sighing and looking around trying to find a solution while Gavin accompanied their leader on the laughs.

‘’I don’t know man. Sucks for you’’ Ray smiled then went inside his own bed, a few roses scattered around it –none of them knew where the fuck he always got so many of them but they preferred not to ask-.

Ryan always put them off in some way, and they preferred to maintain some… safe distance from them. Specially when they were sleeping, vulnerable to attacks.

‘’Fuck’’ Ryan grunted and stood up, removing the sand off of his clothes and sighing. It seems he has to sleep on the sand again.

‘’There’s some wool and an extra-blanket in the chest right there, buddy’’ Geoff said, wiping a small tear from his red face, the traces of the good laugh he got still around.

‘’Ryan you can sleep with me!’’ Gavin announced with a huge grin finding the idea the most amazing, super-duper incredibly awesome thing ever.

Ryan looked at him and sighed.

Well it’s better than sleeping on the floor.

‘’Deal’’ He smiled and walked towards Gavin, the guy already laying down inside it, shoes off and a huge grin in his face.

Gavin was always too enthusiastic for his own good, but it was always amusing. He was a little ball of energy. A dangerous, unthrusting ball of fucking energy.

It was still better than the floor, though.

Ryan laid down on the make-shift wool bed, sighing in contentment. With his arms under his head as a pillow, he closed his eyes. It was a tight fit, Ryan’s and Gavin’s shoulders were touching as well as their legs but it wasn’t really uncomfortable. Also, the warmth surrounding them was comforting in the cruel cold night.

‘’Night guys’’ Geoff announced while walking towards his own –better- bed.

A few groans and hums were heard before silence reigned and the sleep overtook them.

Well most of them.

‘’Ry-bread?’’ The small, hushed voice made him open his eyes. Better than the floor but still worse than anything.

‘’Yes, Gavin?’’

‘’Do you think creepers fart when they explode?’’

‘’… What?’’

Gavin started to snicker silently, watching Ryan by the corner of his eye.

‘’Like, they explode and there’s always a lot of smoke and-‘’

‘’That’s because it’s an _explosion_ , Gavin’’ Ryan almost rolled his eyes. Apparently he still wasn’t used to Gavin’s ridiculous questions.

‘’Yeah but it smells really bad-‘’

‘’Gavin I really want to go to sleep’’ Ryan sighed tiredly, putting an arm over his face, maybe with that he could muffle Gavin’s annoying voice.

‘’But Ry-breaaad’’ Gavin whined and shut up.

Some minutes passed and Ryan smiled internally. Finally some peace-

‘’Hey Ryan’’

He decided to not respond.

‘’R _yyyyy_ **annnnn** ’’ Gavin sang quietly and it was enough.

‘’Gavin, I’m going to murder you if you keep talking’’

‘’But-‘’

‘’Shut the fuck up already’’

A chuckle was heard and silence overtook again.

To disappear as quickly as it came.

‘’Ryan what do you think about spider-jockeys-AGH’’

‘’That’s it’’ Ryan growled, trapping Gavin between his arms, choking him slightly ‘’I’m going to fucking kill you’’

‘’Ryan!’’ Gavin wheezed, laughing slightly, moving his body around and struggling against the enormous force the older man had.

After some more struggling, both of them found themselves tired and without breath. Ryan still had Gavin trapped in his arms, his chest glued to the lad’s back. Gavin was in no better state, practically panting like a dog, trying to calm his beating heart and his breath.

‘’Are you done or do I really have to get rid of you?’’

‘’Wha-‘’

‘’Because I’m sure the fucking squids will gladly eat your body. It’s a really excellent convenience we have the sea just behind us’’

Gavin gulped and Ryan smirked, feeling the blonde shiver slightly.

‘’This is not funny anymore’’ Gavin pouted. Ryan rolled his eyes and sighed, his warm breath tickling Gavin’s neck.

‘’If you are going to keep this up tell me in advance, my sword will likely cut your tongue off’’ The words were slick with threat, making Gavin shiver slightly, his breath hitching for a moment.

‘’Which one?’’ Gavin blurted out snickering. Ryan remained silent for a few seconds then he laughed.

‘’So this is what’s this is about’’

‘’What?’’ The British tried to see Ryan’s face but it was hard since he was still trapped in his embrace.

‘’Is little Gavin having troubles sleeping?’’

The tone and the meaning under that deep voice made Gavin froze in his spot. He felt the rumble of Ryan’s laugh, his back still glued at the other’s chest, feeling every muscle and movement through the clothes. It was hard to breathe suddenly and Gavin feared, truly feared for a second.

He wasn’t as stupid as everyone like to say he was –even them knew how much of a genius Gavin could be, no matter how fucked up things went- he knew something was wrong the moment he felt Ryan’s lips on his nape, making him arch his back, trying to get away from him.

‘’W-What are you bloody-!?’’

‘’It seems, since you decide to interrupt my sleep, I kind of lost my sleepiness. Which, makes me wonder what should I do to entertain myself enough to make me feel sleepy again?’’

‘’How should I bloody know!?’’ Gavin screeched, trying to move away from Ryan ‘’Kill a cow! Hunt, jerk off- _hey_!’’

He knew what he was doing the moment he invited the man on his own bed, he knew Ryan sometimes could be a fucking freak, but he was dangerous. Really dangerous and as much as he liked to play with fire, he was burning now. Literally burning. Ryan was holding him tighter now, his body practically touching everything and he was warm, really warm and-

‘’Well you just gave me a great idea’’ Ryan hummed amused ‘’I didn’t you could give such straight forward ideas like that. Who would have thought little Gavin here would be a closet pervert?’’

‘’ _What?_ ’’ Gavin squeaked, feeling Ryan’s lip over his now over sensitive skin.

‘’I mean, it’s not like I am the only one that can hear you moan like a bitch in heat every night when you are doing your… activities’’ He could feel Gavin’s shock and it made him smile widely ‘’It’s normal, you see. All of us do it, there’s no women near enough for us, you know… to actually get some release sometimes’’ His voice was getting lower, barely a whisper hid by the night ‘’It must be hard, isn’t it? At your age I wasn’t an imbecile as you are but I know the struggle of lust’’

‘’Should I help you, Gavin?’’ The British was literally shaking at this point, not knowing what to do. His mind was screaming **run** , **run** but his body wasn’t answering him. It was frozen, and on fire. Ryan was burning him, his skin too warm, his voice the deep grumble making his head spin and his hands- _oh god_ ‘’Do you wish to accept my humble proposal, so you and me –specially me- can get some well deserved sleep?’’

The question echoed through the night silently, heavy in the air and on Gavin’s ears. His mouth was dry and the ache between his thighs was making difficult the task of thinking. He was a prey about to get eaten by the hunter, and Ryan was not going to make him forget about this matter anytime soon.

He actually preferred the idea of losing his tongue or get eaten by squids now.

But it was too late, Ryan’s hands were in his crotch, massaging it slightly with the tip of his fingers making him choke a surprised moan at the bold move.

‘’Ryan-wait-you and-‘’

‘’You are stuttering. Talk properly’’ Ryan’s voice was steady, perfectly normal ‘’As exciting as this is, we are not going to get the proper sleep tonight for tomorrow’s activities’’ He said, rather grumbly, watching the sky. Years of sleeping under it made him an expert knowing when, how much and for how long the sun would be down or up ‘’I wonder if you know the implications behind it, hm?’’

Gavin gasped, arching his back and biting his lips. It was embarrassing, the fact that he wasn’t trying to do anything to stop Ryan. And oh the implications, he would be lying if he said that he wasn’t excited at the other’s words.

‘’If you are going to do it, do it’’ Gavin said shakily, his voice breathless and his face covered in sweat.

‘’You are not in a good position to be ordering me around, Gavin’’ Ryan cruelly squeezed the bulge between Gavin’s thighs with more force than necessary, the British moaning in a mix of pain and pleasure, wanting to swallow his tongue. If the other’s woke up-

‘’Also, I recommend you to keep quiet. I mean, we wouldn’t want them to find you like this?’’

‘’They would see you as well!’’ Gavin squeaked in a fit of anger, grinding his crotch against Ryan’s hand. The man hummed in amusement.

‘’Oh _yeah_ , they would. They would see me lying down comfortably and _innocently_ sleeping while you would be porting an erection, covered in sweat, panting like a dog…’’

‘’Ryan _please_ ’’ Gavin whined. He just wanted this to be over. The embarrassment had no levels and Ryan was a cruel player in this game.

‘’I mean, don’t misunderstand me. I **_am_** quite aroused, not enough but I’m guilty as well on that part’’ He chuckled and undid the belts holding Gavin’s pants, lowering them and freeing the British member, Gavin hissing when his heated shaft got in contact with the cold night air.

A shaky moan left his lips at the direct touch of Ryan’s amazingly soft hands. Warm and sweaty but good around his dick, enough to make his head spin.

Ryan licked his lips at the sight, hearing the soft mewls and low moans leaving Gavin’s lips. It has hot, the thrill of being caught being a plus and the tension on their bodies melting in pleasure, filling their veins reaching their lower parts, both of them losing their breaths quickly.

Gavin’s voice was like a purr of a cat, soft and rough at the same time, his chest vibrating with the muffled moans and shaky breathes. Ryan found himself practically eating the tanned soft flesh of the blonde’s neck, his hand moving up and down, squeezing here and there on the perfect spots, poor Gavin arching and moaning, not knowing what to do or how to act.

It’s not like he fantasized with Ryan or anyone of their group. He did not. He was more preoccupied and busy to max his skills at fights, to help Geoff on the buildings and to fuck everyone’s lives.

But he did thought sometimes he was rather lonely, after one day he caught Lindsay and Michael sharing a sweet honey kiss under the stars at the top of a tree near Achievement City.

And he wondered and asked himself. Geoff nor Jack were single as well, they both had beautiful amazing ladies at their sides, Ryan was a loner and Ray was too busy with his own world to actually think about finding someone –even if he joked about it, most of them thought that he was just a horny little bastard-.

And this was odd. So weird, out of his mind. Ryan was touching him and he was letting him and he could swear that he could hear Ray in his mind scream ‘no homo’ really loudly after the thought of just ‘helping a friend’ came to his mind to explain this ridiculous situation.

But in the end, he knew that he liked it, he was letting himself be and Ryan as well.

And it didn’t hurt if anyone knew about it.

Right?

‘’Fuck’’ Gavin rubbed his ass against Ryan’s crotch the man growling in the back of his throat at the stimulation. His hand was slick and wet with Gavin’s pre-come ‘’Ryan I..’’

‘’Shh. It’s okay to let go, Gavin. Come on..’’ The order was more like a soft wind caressing Gavin’s ears and hair, making him twitch and almost, _almost_ come right there.

But then Ryan did this thing with his hand, flicking it and squeezing it and Gavin couldn’t hold the wail leaving his lips when the orgasm hit him hard and mercilessly. His voice echoed through the night, muffled by the wind, the snores of the others and the sound of monsters and animals on the forest.

His mind was blank, he didn’t know what to think or do, so when Ryan stood up and walked calmly to the sea, cleaning his hand at the sweat off of his face, he stretched in front of Gavin and with a nod he started walking away.

‘’W-Where are you going?’’

‘’To take a walk, of course. Maybe run a little. I’ll be back when the sun is up and shining’’ Grabbing a sword and some stocked bread, he didn’t even look at Gavin. It wasn’t like anything happened.

‘’Ryan’’

But then Gavin looked at Ryan’s ice cold blue eyes and he got it. He understood. Ryan was holding himself, maybe because there was no time, maybe because he felt Gavin’s hesitation –in the end he was human as well and he was not going to force anyone to do anything that they didn’t like- and he was escaping. Escaping his own need.

‘’Let me help you’’

‘’If you come close to me I’m going to have Edgar eat your nose. He would be please and full for a year, maybe’’ Again, talking like it was going to rain.

‘’Ryan, please’’

‘’Hmhn, see you later Gavin’’ With a nod, elegant as a king, Ryan walked away, leaving Gavin under the stars that looked the scene with melancholy in their hearts.

 

-

 

When morning came, Gavin felt like he was floating in a cloud. He was out of himself, Michael glancing worriedly at him and Ray looking like he preferred not to pry on the matter much longer.

And when Ryan came it was worst. He acted like nothing happened. Smiling with that stupid lop-sided smirk and with his soft golden hair glistening under the beach sun-

‘’Gav’’ The British looked at Michael, the warrior’s hand on his shoulder ‘’You okay, boi?’’

‘’Yeah.. hmhn.. I’m top’’

It was enough for Michael, at least now.

And maybe he should do like Ryan did: act like nothing happened. Because it wasn’t fair. He was acting like a girl whining and crying because her boyfriend didn’t call her the next day after she was fucked and-

God he should stop watching those shows with Barbara.

It was okay. He was going to be okay. With a more honest smile, he walked towards Michael, grabbing a sword and running towards the forest, excited at the prospect of the new, awesome competition Geoff decided for them.

What Gavin didn’t saw was Ryan’s lingering stare at his back, and even when he felt a cold chill run through his body, he preferred to ignore.

‘It’s better like this for now’ Ryan sighed internally and grabbing a pickaxe, he went towards the nearest cave around the place ‘Later I’ll decide what should I do about the matter’

It was the smartest thing in the end.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AH/RT fic ever. I think I did a decent job at least.  
> Please tell me what you think!  
> This was inspired in the latest Let's Play minecraft uwu


End file.
